One Year
by Vibrance
Summary: By now Darcy Lewis is used to weird things happening to her, but nothing could have prepared her for what was about to happen next. After an accidental kidnapping by the god of mischief himself, she finds herself in an unusual predicament that forces her to take on a bit more than she can handle. Tasertricks, the story begins during Captain America: TWS
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just so you guys know, this is my first fanfic. So please, help me out. I know I won't be perfect, and I know not to many people will read this, but in going to put it up here anywhere. Any tips or hints would be great. I am open to reviews, critiques and anything to help me improve my writing. Reviews are nice, let me know what you liked and didn't like ( and tell me if I made a typo because even though I've looked this over there is still a chance I missed something).**

**thanks! **

* * *

Part One: The Lion and The Mouse

Chapter 1

* * *

"Can we go back to bed now?"

As much fun as she was having freezing her ass off at three in the morning in knee-deep snow, Darcy Lewis would have much rather have been back at the hotel curled up in her bed and getting some much needed shut eye.

Jane Foster, of course, had other ideas.

"Darcy we havn't seen anything, we can't leave."

"Jane, we havn't seen anything, we should leave." She shivered biterly.

She had never been so cold in her life.

To be honest, she wasn't properly prepared for this weather. Her winter proffit consisted of throwing on every sweater she owned and a heavy coat. She had brought her lucky red knit hat and had it pulled down over her ears. Over her hands were a pair of mittens that looked tottaly adorable, but they were doing nothing for her poor fingers.

They were in Alaska studying the aurora borialis. Aparently, after the whole thing with the elves in London, there had been a few isolated reports of abnormalities in the night sky. The reports ranged from UFOs to freak lightning storms in an isolated area of Alaska. No one had thought anything of it, assuming it was just the rambling a of a few drunk or bored citizens. That is, until a freak light storm popped upoutside of Ancorage.

Before she knew it, Sheild had shown up on their door step and dragged them out to Alaska, because aparently Jane had been promoted to the leading expert in the field of weird ass shit. Sheild had insisted that, as Jane's assistant, Darcy was "crucial" to her work. (That is sheild speak for they want her where they can keep an eye on her).

"You know there are wolves and bears out here." Darcy shivered. "And Yetties"

Jane sighed "That's why agent Barton is here. Besides Yetties arn't real"

"Neither is your boyfriend." Darcy muttered under her breath.

Hawkeye himself was huddled on top of the jeep nursing a cup of coffee looking none to pleased with his current assignment.

"Actually, I'm not sure why I'm here." He grumbled between sips. "There are better things I could be doing besides babysitting."

"Coulson said something about needing to be punished." Jane reminded him.

"Why am I being punished?" Darcy is so not worth the credit hours. Hey, why does he get coffee?" She gestured to the sulking agent and his thermos. Barton stuck his tounge out at her and pulled the thermos against his chest.

"This is way to strong for you kiddo." He said

"Bull shit bird brain, give me a sip."

Darcy rose to her feet and reached out a hand demandingly.

Barton rolled his eyes and handed her a cup.

Darcy smiled triumphantly and took a swig only to find herself choking.

" Is that vodka?"

"Maybe." The agent shrugged.

"How the hell are you supose to shoot a bear if you are drunk?"

"First of all," Clint said holding up two fingers. "I am not drunk, and second, with the blast radius on these explosive arrows I just have to be close."

"Whatever man." Darcy said taking another sip." Just know if I get mauled I am haunting your ass."

"I say we call It a night." Agent Barton said suddenly appearing besides Darcy giving her a minor heart attack.

"Jesus, Legolas, don't do that." Darcy said clutching her chest.

"But-" Jane started.

"That's enough for tonight. I'm not freezing my ass off for you to take some pictures."

"Darcy is taking pictures I'm recording data that could allow us to find a way-"

"To come in contact with your godly boyfriend, yeah, I got it." Barton adjusted the quiver on his shoulders. "But obviously nothing is happening out of the ordinary tonight. Plus, I out rank all of you and I say we go."

"I'm with Katniss." Darcy agreed gathering up her blankets.

Jane sighed. "Fine, but we are coming out tomorrow."

Darcy growned inwardly. When Jane was determined nothing would stop her.

"How come crazy science events can't happen somewhere else, like Hawaii or the Bahamas?" Darcy muttered As she shuffled to the front of the jeep. "Why the middle of hot-as-hell New Mexico and can't-feel-my-toes Alaska-Hey bird brain! I called shot gun for the way back."

Clint rolled his eyes but allowed Darcy to hop into the front seet. Jane took the driver seat and started the car, or at leat tried to.

"Are you fucking kidding me? " Darcy groaned.

"Hold on, let me try again it will start this time" said Jane.

But it didn't.

And it didn't the next five times either.

Finally Jane just gave up.

"Well that's just great Jane, now what?"

"Darcy shut up."

"-we are stuck in the middle of no where-"

"Darcy shut up and look at the sky!"

It looked as if a kid with a fistful of glowing markers had drawn swirls all over the night sky. Ribbons of light coiled through the air fading from red to blue to green and every color inbetween. It pulsated with catastrophic energy and radiated an impossibly cold heat.

It was so beautiful.

And it was headed strait for them.

Clint was the first to recover.

"Run." He ordered, but Darcy and Jane were petrified.

"RUN!" He repeated more forcefully opening his own door.

Darcy fumbled with her door handle and fell out into the snow. She took off running the best she could with all of the snow and her heavy clothes.

Tendrils of light ripped through the sky in her direction. They snaked along her path gaining with every passing second. With a sickening lurch of her stomache, she realized that she couldn't out run them.

Her foot caught on something buried in the snow and sent her face first into the ice. _Great I'm the stupid bitch who trips in a damn horror movie._

She tried desperately to get up, but it was too late, the light had closed in, it spread out and engulfed her, filling her with the strange hot- cold energy so intense it felt like it might melt her from the inside out or freeze her solid.

The last thing she remembered was Clint yelling for Jane, and searing pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to base the first part off of an Aesop the Lion and the Mouse. If you don't know the story go look it up, or just pay attention and I will post little excerpts from the story at the begining of the chapter. Any who... New chapter! Enjoy! leave me a review, correct my spelling/grammar, favorite follow all are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

Part One: The Mouse and The Lion

Chapter One

* * *

_"Once in a dense jungle far far away there lived a mighty lion whom all the other creatures used to fear very much..."_

It was dark in her cell, and very, _very_, cold. Pulling her coat tighter around her she sat up nervously glancing around her cell. The room was made of a dark stone, with what looked like a gently glowing orange force field taking up one wall. There was a cot beneath her that couldn't have been much softer than the floor, it took up the entire length of the back wall. Looking up, she could see that the ceiling was low, in fact, she estimated that if she were to jump her head would easily hot the ceiling. The only other thing in the room was a bowl of water next to the bed.

"You are _not_ Jane foster."

The voice came from a figure in the shadows _How long has he been here? _She wondered wildly. She couldn't see him fully, he was draped in the shadows, but he was definatly there.

"Who are you?" He demanded a chill ran up her spine you could freeze hell with that voice.

"Who are you?" Darcy challenged but assoon as the word left her mouth she regretted them. _Hostage 101 Darce, don't piss off the dude who has you caged._

"You are in no position to ask any questions silly girl." He said. "Now answer me."

" I don't talk to strangers." She said stubbornly crossing her arms. Oh god, I need to shut up.

"l can always kill you if you do not wish to be cooperative."

"No!" She said hastily. "I mean, you don't want to do that."

He gave a bored sigh. "And why not?"

"Because," Darcy said the gears in herhead turning wildly. " I'm important, people will be looking for me right now, and they will come and find you."

"Not if they do not know where you are." He mused. "So tell me why you are so important. You are not Thor's lover, you are not an avenger, you are not- Well, anything really, just...unimportant."

"Look dude, I don't know who you think you are, but this is America, you can't just swoop in and abduct people and all that bull shit."

_Keep him talking, if he is talking he can't kill me right? _

"I know the avengers." Well, two of them at least. "I know Thor, and less than a month ago I helped save the world from a bunch of angry elves, so I'm kinda a big deal."

He shook his head. "You are a dreadful lier."

He stepped into the soft glow of light emanating from her cell so that she could see his face. It took her a moment to recognize him, as they had never met in person, and she had only seen his face in pictures or on news clips. It was Loki, she was sure.

"No, you're dead, Jane saw you die."

"Well I'm obviously not dead." He sounded bored. " I will ask you once more, and if you continue to be uncooperative then I will kill you, who are you?"

She hesitated "I'm Darcy." She said finally. "Darcy Lewis."

He rolled his eyes impatiently " Darcy Lewis?" He repeated. "Have you any importance at all on midguard? What is your relation to Thor?"

Darcy hesitated, it was no secret that the two brothers had some sort of beef, but they had made amends right? Still, she wasn't sure what all to tell him, but he was right, she was a horrible lier.

"I met Thor when he came to earth," she said carefully, "before he had his cape and lightning."

He didn't say anything, but waited for her to continue.

"After the thing in new mexico and the elves I kinda work for sheild now I guess." She offered shrugging her shoulders.

"You guess?" He repeated mockingly disdain coating his voice. "You are completely useless arn't you?" He started pacing like a caged cat. "At least that Jane woman was clever, you" he made a gesture to indicate her as a whole and contorted his face into a look of disgust. You are just pathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" Darcy managed an indignant laugh. "At least I didn't throw a tantrum and decide to destroy an entire world."

"I didn't destroy anything."

"Tell that to New York and a small town in New Mexico. You litteraly sent a thing called a Destroyer and Alien army. All because you have some sort of beef with your brother."

"You are just a foolish midguardian I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"You're right I don't understand. Please explain what justifies you killing people? We all have problems dude, you can go bat-shit every time somthing doesn't go your way" she hadn't realized she was so angry with him. she had never even been to New York, but she was mad that the city was in shambles, she was pissed that her favorite diner (the one with the best milkshakes ever) had been destroyed, and she hated him for putting his brother through this. She would have killed for a big brother like Thor growing up. Thor was a ready bear. How did he end up so nice and his brother become such a dick?

He was begining to look extremly pissed off and just when she thought he was going to snap, his face suddenly straitened, his anger instantly disapating.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just kill you" His voice held no malice, and for some reason that scared her more than if he had yelled at her.

"No need to answer now, to show you what a generous captor I am, I will give you until tomorrow morning to come up with an answer."


End file.
